The child of a Norse god
by thiefleader
Summary: Alright people I'm kinda getting tired of the constructive criticism please I only take positives on the story alright so read and review and whoever is being mean to me shut the hell up and go bother someone else you jerk
1. Chapter 1

Minuano's pov

i was on on the ground with my eyes closed by my house in Brazil I sighed happily nothing can ruin my day. Ever get that strange feeling someone is watching you? I sorta got that I opened my eyes and saw a girl maybe Puerto Rican hovering above me "Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm looking for Minuano Barcello."

"What a coincidence that's me."

"Well I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano." I smiled "a pleasure to meet you." I kissed her hand she slapped me

"ouch. Okay I don't want to do that again,anyway why are you here?"

Reyna's pov

"Well I came here to ask you something."

"Ask away." He said his hand on his chin

"you might not believe me."

"I've heard stranger things."

"Well I am a demigod daughter of Bellona and I had an odd feeling of coming here."

"Alright so I have a question so do you ever think outside the box?"

"I don't understand." He sighed and and made a face palm he sighed

"follow me." I did what he said he led me to a place filled with odd markings he grabbed a piece of paper he asked almost like a command "can you read this?" I shook my head

Minuano's pov

i sighed again "it's ancient Norse for 'greetings from Asgard my son signed from the god of tricks Loki." I told her she looked at me like I was crazy "okay." I rolled my eyes "just ask your question and leave."

"Right well I was wondering would you like to go to a camp?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do." She lead me to a ship I got on.


	2. Chapter 2

Minuano's pov

i was asleep and dreamed about my father I was awoken hoping earlier was just a dream "nope not a dream." I wiped my eyes and got up and saw someone in front of me

"good afternoon." He said he sounded British

"who are you?"

"I am your father Loki."

"Oh why are you here?"

"Well I came to give you a late birthday present." He handed me a pencil and a dagger

"a pencil and a dagger?"

"Oh that is more that a regular pencil." He snapped it and out came a 4 foot staff with a tip that looked like the one Odin had "this is yours and you have powers as well." I took the staff and it felt right I pressed a button and it went back to a pencil and he gave me a sheath for my dagger and he teleported away i sighed and Reyna came in

"we're here." I got up from my bed and followed her and we got to a camp full of people my age and adults and children I smiled

"what is this place?"

"This is camp Jupiter."

"Wow so are these all demigods?" Reyna nodded "which gods Greek or roman?" "Roman." "Hm so is there a greek camp too?"

"Yes there is." I looked around I could feel someone watching me I looked behind me no one I looked to the sides no one I shook my head I saw that Reyna was looking at me worried

"is something wrong?" "I feel like I'm being watched." I shuddered a bit I sighed and we walked to a cabin there were girls and I had a hunch this was the Aphrodite cabin I can't remember the roman name for her I walked out quickly I hid on the roof of the cabin I sighed

"okay not my best first day but I'm sure tomorrow will be better."


	3. Chapter 3

Minuano's pov

i woke up hoping to be back in my bed nope I was still on the roof of the cabin I sighed and got off it was still early the sun was barely up I walked to a range I grabbed my pencil and snapped it and my staff came out I aimed it at the target I shot but got the knock back of it I got up again and kept shooting until I barely moved from the knock back I felt smug I found my bag and grabbed my soccer ball I started trying to keep it up and played with it until I decided to put it away and grabbed my bag and decided I would just sit on a beach I fell asleep again I woke up about an hour later and saw everyone was up I sighed and looked up I saw something falling or was it a bird I squinted and my eyes widened and I moved away a chest was right by me I looked at it the key was already in it I opened it and saw some armor like my dads there was a helmet in there I left the helmet in there I changed I dug deeper in the chest and a snake with ruby red eyes jumped out "what the? You aren't here gonna hurt me?"

"No I will not."

"Did my father send you?" The snake nodded "dracouvus."

"what?" He asked obviously dumbfounded

"that's your new name." He smiled and i saw an arrow almost hit him

"minuano step away from the snake!" I heard Reyna

"Reyna stop!" I held my hand to dracouvus and he climbed on my shoulder and did that weird little tongue thing that snakes do at my neck it tickled I looked at Reyna she had her hands on her hips and looked at me then the chest

"would you mind explaining the chest and why you are up so early?"

"it's almost instinct for me to get up early and the chest fell out of the sky." She had a look of disbelief at me

"the chest fell out of the sky you honestly think I will believe that?"

"Well-" I was cut short when me and Reyna appeared in a weird room I recognized it it was the bifrost room (Thor movie reference) "hello heimdall."

"hello minuano and who is this young lady?"

"oh this is Reyna a praetor of camp Jupiter."

"hello Reyna welcome to Asgard." She looked through the door heimdall lead us to and gasped at the giant city

"this place is amazing."

"It is you see minuano has brought you here as an ambassador for the roman camp and soon he will go to camp half blood and bring their champion Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase

10 minutes later

I brought them with me annabeth was marveling at the architecture of the room and Percy looked amazed at the fact we had just instantly teleported I led them to where Reyna was waiting we had gotten on horses Percy and annabeth were on one horse and me and Reyna were on the same horse she held onto me I knew this might end well


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so quick thing guys instead of minuano his names is gonna be drumroll please *drumroll* Sam I know it's sorta a metal gear ripoff but review or pm me it until then enjoy the story! **

Samuel's pov

i rode my horse toward the all fathers throne I approached Odin's throne and got on one knee with my eyes on the floor "you summoned me all father?" I asked he nodded

"arise Samuel the reason I have called you here is a matter regarding of you stopping the frost giants last week I have seen you blossom from a small child into an honest brave warrior and a modest one as well."

"Thank you all father for your gratitude all father." I got up to leave "another thing Samuel I wish to show you something."

"Okay all father." I followed him into a room and he showed me a room and handed me a small gold stone that resembled a rune "what is this all father?"

"It's a rune that will allow you every other day to give you the strength of 200,000 Asgardian warriors (please in the comments tell me if that is the correct spelling) and have armor stronger than anything in the universe and the effects last until the day after so hence the allow every other day."

"Wow this is amazing thank you all father." I put the rune in the slot on my right arm "it fits." I got back to my horse and rode back I patted argo's nose "did good today buddy." He snorted

"Samuel? What are you doing out so late?" I turned around it was Reyna "oh hello Reyna I think I would ask the same thing."

"I came to see you." I blushed a bit "oh well thank you I was summoned by all father Odin." I smiled and she grabbed my hand I felt clueless but I smiled and I felt stupid and I had butterflies in my stomach my brain said don't kiss her but my heart said screw it I kissed her surprisingly instead of kicking me or slapping me she kissed back when we pulled away she was as red like a tomato


End file.
